Cathay Bank
| logo = Cathay Bank logo.svg | logo_size = 200px | type = Subsidiary of Cathay General Bancorp (國泰萬通金控)) | traded_as = S&P 400 Component | ISIN = US1491501045 | caption = | foundation = in Los Angeles, California, US | location = Los Angeles, California, US | key_people = | | | | | }} | revenue = US$ 532.44 million (2016) }} | operating_income = US$ 323.40 million (2016)}} | net_income = US$ 175.10 million (2016)}} | assets = US$ 14.52 billion (2016)}} | equity = US$ 1.83 billion (2016)}} | num_employees = 1,129 | industry = Finance and Insurance | products = Banking | homepage = }} Cathay Bank ( ) is a Sino-American bank based in Los Angeles, California. Founded in 1962, it has since expanded its network throughout California and into Massachusetts, New York, Texas, Washington, Illinois, New Jersey, Nevada, Maryland, and Hong Kong. Additionally, it has representative offices in Shanghai and Taipei. The bank is headquartered in Chinatown, Los Angeles, and operates a corporate center in nearby El Monte, California. History Cathay Bank first opened in 1962 in Los Angeles' Chinatown as the first Sino-American bank in Southern California. In 1979 it opened its first branch office in Monterey Park. Its first overseas representative office in Hong Kong was opened in 1985. In 1999, Cathay expanded beyond California by opening a loan production office in Houston, Texas, which was converted to a full service branch in 2000. Expansion to New York occurred in 1999 with the acquisition of certain assets of Golden City Commercial Bank. In 2003, branch offices were opened in Boston, Massachusetts, and Kent, Washington. Cathay merged with General Bank in 2003. In 2006, Cathay prevailed in a bidding war with United Commercial Bank to acquire Great Eastern Bank. Cathay also acquired New Asia Bank in 2006. .]] On March 31, 2006, announced plans to acquire a 20% stake in First Sino Bank, but the deal fell through due to the companies failing to get approval from the Chinese government. On March 30, 2007, Cathay expanded into New Jersey when it completed its acquisition of United Heritage Bank. In 2007, Cathay Bank converts its Hong Kong Representative office into a full service branch. On January 21, 2015, Cathay General Bancorp, the holding company for Cathay Bank, and Asia Bancshares, the holding company for Asia Bank, N.A., announced that they have entered into a definitive agreement for the merger of Asia Bancshares into Cathay. The result of the merger increased Cathay Bank's presence in New York as well as added Maryland to its list of service areas. On July 8, 2016, Cathay announced plans to acquire Far East National Bank. Acquisitions * First Public Savings Bank (1996) * Lippo Bank's Westminster branch (1997) * Certain assets of Golden City Commercial Bank in New York (1999) * General Bank (2003) * Great Eastern Bank (2006) * New Asia Bank (2006) * United Heritage Bank (2007) * Asia Bank, N.A. (2015) * Far East National Bank (2017) (pending) See also * List of companies in the United States * List of S&P 400 companies References External links * Cathay Bank Category:Banks based in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Chinese American banks Category:Chinese-American culture in Los Angeles Category:Companies listed on NASDAQ